El error
by Unlimitedreamer
Summary: Es de humanos errar y ahora quizás sea el momento de que Hachiman sepa que todos pueden fallar.


Los días se mueven uno a uno, como hormigas que siguen su incansable formación y no tienen idea de lo que hay por delante. Parece que entre más viejo te vuelves, los días se comienzan a acelerar y es casi imposible frenar o ralentizar su ritmo una vez que se encaminan.

Hasta que lo días fatídicos tocan a nuestra puerta.

No quiero decir que para que una tragedia suceda, tenga esta que ser necesariamente un acontecimiento que vivamos en carne propia, pero incluso para el japonés promedio: frio, analista e imperturbable. Es imposible no ser conmovido con la muerte repentina de una persona querida, o mejor dicho la persona querida de alguien a quien apreciamos y eso le tuvo que ocurrir a un amigo.

Y más aun con un tema tabú como el suicidio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Es difícil ver a un hombre tratar de mantenerse en pie cuando se siente muerto por dentro. Para mi amigo, compañero de universidad y colaborador en la empresa en la que trabajamos es aún más difícil cuando eres la comidilla de los demás.

"Pobre Tomoya-senpai", "Nadie lo pudo haber sospechado", "Era tan joven"

"Los jóvenes no son resistentes" y otros tipos de comentarios insensibles o que llenos de compasión no eran de ayuda para una persona que ante mí parecía un muerto.

En el santuario que es mi oficina privada al fin puedo hablar con mi antiguo compañero de universidad.

"Hideo. Amigo. Es una desgracia lo que sucedió con tu hijo, no puedo hacer nada más que ofrecerte el apoyo de un amigo, sé que va en contra de todo lo que nos enseñaron, pero no es necesario que vengas a trabajar dos días después del funeral de tu único hijo" El que hablaba no era el encargado de división, sino el amigo de tantos años.

El hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio se permitió esbozar una sonrisa melancólica ¿Prestó atención a lo que acabé de mencionarle? No lo sé. Pero enseguida habló.

"¿Sabes amigo? Uno siempre escucha este tipo de cosas y uno es tan tonto de decir _**Esas cosas solo le ocurren a los demás, seguro a mí nunca me pasaría.**_ Y es cuando nos ocurren que realizamos lo frágiles que somos en realidad"

Iba a comentar su anterior reflexión pero no me lo permitió porque continuó.

"Investigando acerca de su vida, descubrí que él siempre estaba solo. No tenía amigos, su vida social era inexistente, brillaba en la escuela, nunca tuve queja de él por parte de los maestros, siempre obediente p-pero…"

No pudo terminar su frase porque la voz se quebró, y en su rostro pude ver el dolor, la decepción consigo mismo, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza. Tantas emociones traducidas en expresiones faciales, en una representación de lo que podríamos decir Te he fallado.

"Pero siempre estaba trabajando. Siempre haciendo horas extra cuando no las necesitaba, siempre cargando más proyectos para no ir a casa. A la casa donde mi propio hijo me esperaba, donde pude haber escuchado su risa, donde pudimos haber recordado a su madre con cariño y no ese recinto de frialdad. Pero siempre tuve miedo, pensé que procurándole el alimento, el estudio y un techo, haría mi parte. Ahora veo que hubiera preferido vivir en la miseria pero compartir el cariño con quien amo, con quien amé porque ya se fue y todo por mi culpa. "

Entre lágrimas terminó de decir lo que tanto había guardado en su pecho por todo este tiempo, el arrepentimiento es grande pero ya de nada sirve, a menos que… A menos que hagamos algo.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Tras un tiempo y ordenarle que se tomara un apropiado tiempo de duelo lejos del trabajo y aun sabiendo que la gerencia se molestaría con las libertades que me tomo con los empleados, Hideo se fue a su casa y me quedé solo en mi oficina.

Pensando.

Pensando.

Pensando.

¿Qué haría yo si estuviera en su posición? ¿Qué haría si un día recibiera una llamada telefónica y escuchara las palabras _Necesitamos que venga a reconocer un cuerpo _y resultara ser uno de mis hijos?

Terminaría en la locura. Se supone que los padres no debemos dar sepultura a los hijos, ese no es el orden natural de las cosas.

Y siendo las 2 de la tarde de un viernes como cualquier otro.

Entendí que había estado cometiendo un error.

Y que solo Dios sabe si podré corregirlo a tiempo.


End file.
